New World (Map Game)
Welcome to the New World. The year in Gregorian terms is unknown, but we know it as . Centuries — or even millenia, we're not quite sure — have passed since we lost contact with the Homeworld. We only know it for certain as the planet on which our species was born. We know we came from another planet. It has many names. Some call it Gaea. Others call it Terra. But most people know it as Earth. According to the oldest records we could find, humans have been here for quite a while, but no one is certain how long exactly we have been around. Since the first colonies were settled thousands of years have undoubtedly gone by, so we can't exactly ask them about what our Homeworld was like. According to legend, it was a dark place, full of destruction and wastelands. In the years gone by since the first colonies were settled, expanded and then abandoned, our population now stands at over three billion, and we are spread out across the landmass of the planet. We've grown so apart in culture and politics that we have divided ourselves into what we call "nations" or "countries." Maybe they called them the same thing back on the Homeworld — no one knows for sure. Tensions have risen between the nations of the world. War looms over us. Militaries begin to mobilise. But no one wants to fight. No one wants our world to share the same fate as the one before. But all it takes is that one command to open fire... Information *This map game begins in the year 990. It has been 990 years since the first nations began to form on this planet. *Average technological level has reached what is projected to be that of the 2020s AD, as humanity has undergone another dark age since its disconnection from Earth. Nuclear weapons are common to most nations Tier 2 and above (see military tiers for details). *The planet is known as Novasol III-B. It is a large moon orbiting a gas giant, the third planet in a system of five. The star is a Yellow Main-Sequence Star. Rules *If you'd like to participate, simply put your name down as one of the nations! *Half a year passes every turn in the map game. In each turn your nation can improve three of five aspects of your nation — infrastructure, economy, military, industry or technology. If your empire has vassal states these vassals can have their stats improved independently, as they're technically separate sovereign states. *Please do not engage in sockpuppetry (using more than one account). If you do, you will be banned from this map game. *Be as plausible as you can! If it's implausible, the mods will help correct you. It is a fictional world, so don't stress if the mods think what you want will not work. *If you are inactive for a lengthy period of time, your nation may be subject to disaster scenarios created by the moderators. The nation will eventually be removed from the game entirely. *A new turn will start each day at 2230 UTC (0630 AWST). *Games will be archived every ten turns (five years). *Please be courteous and polite to other users. Do not engage in shouting or use profane comments. This is known as a flame war. If a flame war occurs all participating parties will be removed from the game and their territories put under mod control until a replacement player signs up. Instead, engage in a polite debate, and ask for a mod to mediate the discussion. Maps ;Map maker — *Only moderators may modify the map. If you feel there are any errors in the map, please notify us in the section below. *Empty, uncoloured land represents territory that is unoccupied by an organised government, though it does not necessarily indicate the land is devoid of human life. Continents map Political map 1060 Errors Nations Primus * Respublica Romana Nova (New Roman Republic) — Vatonica (talk) 02:12, August 25, 2015 (UTC) * Confederation of Washington Bay — Great showing. B23 (talk) 12:54, November 10, 2015 (UTC) * Republic of the Hudson River — *'Federated States of Neubayern-Novodonetsk' ** Realm of Novodonetsk — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' 01:32, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ** Neubayerisch Reich — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' * Darian Federation — Sithlent (talk) 03:37, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Borealis * Borealian Empire — Mwolves * Kingdom of Liberty — AllThingsCombined (talk) 00:49, December 7, 2015 (UTC) * Commonwealth of West Borealis — Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 03:30, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Terra Alba * Holy Empire of the White Lands * Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba Orientalia * Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 06:28, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ** People's Republic of Mabuda — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) *If someone wants to play as this nation, just ask me! ** Republic of New Damascus — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) ** Revolutionary Central Committee of the Government of Ross — superseded by the the People's Socialist Republic of Ross. ** People's Socialist Republic of Ross — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 08:27, October 26, 2015 (UTC) *If someone wants to play as this nation, just ask me! * Great Empire of South Orientalia — Seiga Sebastiana * United Provinces of Colnia — [[User:Sims2Player|'Sims']][[User:Sims2Player|'Player']] (talk) ( ) 08:49, November 22, 2015 (UTC) * United Kingdom of Britannia — NathanialPrice * Democratic People's Republic of the Zarinthians — * Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone — * Bayyanid Caliphate — * Liberal and Democratic Mayan Republic * Democratic Republic of the Hausa * Fascist Republic of San Juan — Zamarak500 * Nationalist Republic of New Baghdad * Grand Duchy of Madeira Minor nations on Sebastiana * Independent State of Milne Bay * Mayan Socialist Republic Terra Rossa * Second Republic of O'Brien – ** Dukedom of Cherbourg - ** City State of Trenton - ** City State of Lampeter- ** City State of Buxton - ** Principality of Emira - *** Clan Strosna *** Clan Mordechai *** Clan Goodfellow *** Clan Gabochinie *** Clan Fairfax Minor nations on S.E.Terra Rossa. * City of Abuja * City State of Zürich * City State of Milano * City of Novoho Bel'bek * City of Tomsk Novogo * City of San Salvador Archives Moderators *—'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' *IstocnoSarajevo :If you would like to become a moderator, please post a message on Tim's talk page. Algorithms *War algorithm Tier lists *Military *Economy *Technology *Industry *Infrastructure 1060 Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Royal News': Prince August and Princess Aurora have returned to university to resume their studies after the conclusion of what has been dubbed as the Tsesarevich Crisis. Meanwhile, Crown Prince Edward is due to sit for his HSZ exams at the end of the year. Time and again, the Crown Prince has proven to be extremely intelligent, being fluent in German, English, Donetskian and Orientalian; he is also skilled in numerous other fields of study such as the sciences and history. The nation is watching his progress with interest. North Orientalia: Construction of the 110-floor skyscraper continues. The progress of construction has sped up; it has already reached 57 floors in March. The earliest estimate of completion is by 1066. Meanwhile we begin printing commemorative banknotes for the upcoming centennial anniversary of the late Saiko Genshu's birthday in 1063, with the famous portrait drawn by Kenji Hayashi. However a second phosporus-ion bomb has been detonated at an uninhabited island. Corpses were placed on the islands as test dummies to observe the possible effects of exposure to such weapon to the human body. Mock buildings were also built to observe how great would the damage be inflicted by the incinerative blast and the shockwave. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Kyoko Awashima continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko finishes creating the next Project Magician Temple game, Mystic Dream, and has it released. It gets excellent sales. Seocho continues to create their own game. 1060.5 Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Royal News': Princess Maria of Novodonetsk is proving to be quite the athlete! She participates in various extracurricular physical activities, such as football, tennis and gymnastics. She also runs frequently, and recently participated in the Putingrad City-to-Surf Charity Run. *'ELECTIONS': This year's Federal Elections are held. The Democratic Unity Front remains in power. However, Aleksandr Kerensky's National Front has lost, being replaced by the Social Democratic Party of Novodonetsk. Yevgeny Orovsky becomes the new Donetskian Chancellor. Britannia * Public News: Princess Jane is accepted to Königstadt University to achieve her PhD in Astrophysics. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Kyoko Awashima continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko begins creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Seocho continues to create their own game. Holy Empire of the White Lands: We amp up our armed forces, open a chromium mine, build self levitating cars, covert to 100% hydroelectric power generation (takes 5 years), launch a space tether in to space over northern Bercow. *'MOD': No, I don't think so. Holy Alba is currently in Tier 3 in technology. The most technologically advanced nations in the world are not even close to building self-levitating cars, let alone launching space tethers. We offer an alliance to New Rome, Cherbourg, Trenton and Madeira. We are upset by the presence of the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba, but wish to ease of the cold war that we have if the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba agree not to mess up our internal affairs. We crack down on poorly performing school kids. many of them are shot for having a sub-standard scholastic rating. The state open a chromium mine and covert over 5 years to 100% hydroelectric power generation (takes 5 years), We think Princess Haruko is a bad kid. We would like some of the Project Magician Temple games. *'MOD': As I said before, you're not technologically advanced enough. Countries like Neubayern-Novodonetsk and North Orientalia, who are miles ahead of you, still are unable to rely only on hydro power. **'Holy Empire of the White Lands:' Hydro-electricity is banned and all known plants are disassembled. Space is abandoned and the used launch site demolished. We abandon all modern technology, that is anything more advanced than 1940 on real life earth. *'Neubayern-Novodonetsk': We are appalled and shocked at Holy Alba's actions against innocent schoolchildren simply for performing poorly at school. The Government condemns these actions as genocide and urges other countries to also condemn Holy Alba's government. We increase funding to Democratic Alba so that they can accelerate technological and military development. *'Democratic Alba (MOD)': Seeing your recent actions, we condemn Holy Alba and continue to build up our military forces in cooperation with Neubayern-Novodonetsk. We will restore democracy to all of Terra Alba, whatever the cost! **'Britannia': Britannia offers diplomatic and minor military support to Democratic Alba. *'Britannia': Due to the shooting of innocent school children, Britannia places sanctions on the Holy Empire of the White Lands. *'Neubayern-Novodonetsk': We do the same and cancel all trade between our country and Holy Alba. The Neubayero-Donetskian Embassy in Alb'bul is closed and our delegates withdrawn. All diplomatic relations are shut off. **'HEWL:' Agents go forth in anger. We start shooting at the troublemakeing ruling class kids. #Princess Haruko of Kirschblüte, #Prince August of Silverwood #Princess Maria of Novodonetsk :They all get agent's attempts to be shot at. :Princess Haruko is hit in the leg on a walk about. Well, she looks and behaved better in a hospital wheelchair. :Princes Maria then got 6 spent bullets sent to her in the post a week later. :The kids had a low IQ and poor attitudes according to our standards. So be warned, stop pricking our political skin- exenophbia. *'Britannia': The Royal Family of Britannia and PM Lucas Chamberlain are outraged at the blatant assassination attempts and close all diplomatic ties to the Holy Empire of the White Lands. Public support for the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba rises dramatically. Princess Jane, already in Neubayern-Novodonetsk, visits Princess Haruko in the hospital and offers her condolences. *'Neubayern-Novodonetsk': We are outraged by these assassination attempts on innocent members of our Royal Family. The agents are captured and are to be trialled for attempted murder. Unfazed, we further increase funding to Democratic Alba. *'New Rome (MOD)': Appalled by Holy Alba's conduct against its people, we refuse to have anything to do with the country and shut off all diplomatic relations. *'Trenton (MOD)': We also dismiss all possibilities of amicable relationships between us. *'Madeira (MOD)': We refuse to establish any form of diplomatic relationships with Holy Alba. *'Neubayern-Novodonetsk': We discover that the Holy Alban government was funding Narodnaya Volya and supporting them in their attempt to overthrow the Donetskian monarchy. We condemn them for supporting a terrorist organisation. We look into whether they are also funding other terrorist organisations such as the Fatherland Front, etc. 1061 Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Secret diplomacy': We propose a joint invasion of Holy Alba, in cooperation with Democratic Alba, with North and South Orientalia, and Britannia. *'HEWL:' A pact is offered to San Juan and Clan Ogilvy (in SE Ross). Our army creates 5, pistols and 2,000 machine guns like real life Vickers Guns. Boo, hoo to unwanted Haruko, we build a mocking public statue of Haruko in her wheelchair to scoff at here stay in hospital. Our leaders hide in the capital's hardened-bunker, hunder's-bunker, strategic-tatical-opps-bunker, secure bunker and clunker-bunker and a new coal mine opens in the far north. 10,000 troops are called up. #Princess Haruko of Kirschblüte is sent 3 spent bullet cases in the post. #Princess Aurora of Neubayern is sent 2 spent bullet cases in the post. #Princess Aria of Neubayern is sent 2 spent bullet cases in the post. #2 spent bullet cases are sent in the post to who ever is the current Duke of Madeira. :(I leave the rest to a new player since I'm busy elsewhere.) Category:New World (Map Game)